


Ben's Life With Alien Boys

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, Monster Musume parody, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: The Interspecies Alien Exchange Law has passed on Earth, allowing aliens to come and live on earth legally with a host family. There are rules of course and there are issues to work out but for Ben Tennyson he’s happy to be a host family.
Relationships: Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Ben's Life With Alien Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Ben’s Life With Alien Boys

The Interspecies Alien Exchange Law has passed on Earth, allowing aliens to come and live on earth legally with a host family. There are rules of course and there are issues to work out but for Ben Tennyson he’s happy to be a host family.

Chap 1

Ben Tennyson had heard about the Interspecies Alien Exchange Law, but really who hadn’t. Alien’s became well known to the world but humans were on the fence about them on earth, so the I.A.E.L was passed to help bring humans and aliens of other world’s together. The law was pretty simple, an alien would be placed with their host family, they of course had to remain with their host family at all times. Now human would be allowed to harm an alien, or be arrested and if the alien harms a human they could be arrested or deported.

Since the law was enacted things had changed on earth, there were alien sports teams, or aliens were made into stars or athletes. Mind you not everyone was happy about it, most humans were more accepting but others listened to Will Harangue. This reporter/news anchor constantly trashed the I.A.E.L and the aliens that came with it.

Ben didn’t care what Harangue had to say. Aliens never really bothered him, he saw them as people like anyone else. The brunette had thought up a lot of different ideas when he was in highschool, after he graduated he sent those ideas in and by some miracle they had been accepted. His ideas were taken and adapted into 4 amazing series, these series even beat out his favorite show Sumo Slammers and took the spot the number 1 series.

He kept the rights to the name and sends in ideas for eps, but he mostly handles scripts and approves them. Ben had gotten himself a nice little place for himself, he barely had the place for 3 days when a knock came to his door. He thought it was his parents checking up on him, but when he opened the door there stood a raven haired male in a suit, and standing next to him was a furry male, he was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue pants. His fur was blue black and white, mostly blue with black and white framing his face, and he had black stripes along his arms and legs.

“This is your new home Rook.” The raven haired teen pointed at Ben.

“Wait what?” Ben gasped, he looked at the tall alien. His cat like eyes focused on him. “I think there must be some mistake.”

“Not at all,” Kevin says. “The name is Kevin Levin, I’m an Interspecies Exchange coordinator.”

They made their way into Ben’s home Rook following silently. ‘He seems kinda shy.’ Ben thought and they ended up sitting at the table. Rook was quiet looking down at the table, every now and then he’d look up to take a peek at Ben but he’d quickly look back down.

“Now you see Mr. Tennyson Rook here is a Revonnahgander, he’d very much like to stay on earth as part of the cultural exchange. It would be great to leave him under someone’s care such as yours.”

“Ehh, but doesn’t he have a host family?”

“Well you see his host family last minute cancelled due to unforeseen events, so I was looking for another family to take him in.”

“Now hold on a minute,” he looked at Rook to Kevin. “I don’t mind the law, but I’m not even signed up to be a host family.” Without missing a beat Kevin pulled out a document and offered it to Ben.

“Sign at the bottom and you’ll be an official host family, and sign this and you’ll be Rook’s host family.” He revealed another document and slid it over.

“This isn’t fair to Rook, I got this house just for me, it’s not big enough for two people.” Kevin got a glint in his eye.

“That’s not a problem, I’ll have your house remodeled tomorrow, also you will receive a sum for taking care of Rook covering any expenses.”

“I don’t care about that, don’t you consider how he feels. You are leaving him with a total stranger.” He focused on Rook, their eyes meeting for the first time. Rook stared at him a bit, marveled by Ben’s emerald eyes.

Kevin saw the look Rook had and smiled. “Rook would you like to stay with Ben?”

“Actually, I would…if he would have me.” He stood up and gave a bow. “It would be an honor.”

Ben blinked in surprise, he sighed and slumped in defeat. He signed the documents with Kevin grinning triumphantly. “Now then here is a copy of the law, for you to look over everything is pretty basic.” He got up and patted the two on the shoulder. “Well then make nice you two, I’ll be back to oversee the renovations and to check up on you from time to time.” Kevin left leaving the two alone. ‘Yes now I don’t have to deal with any unnecessary paperwork.’

-x-

The room was silent. “So uh Rook, it’s nice to meet you.” He offered his hand. Rook tensed up for a second and Ben noticed. He waited and Rook eventually relaxed and his features took on a charming smile and he shook Ben’s hand.

“It is a pleasure to meet you to.” He says.

“Now there is smile, you look much better with one of those.” Ben said with a chuckle. He released Rook’s hand and the male brought it to his chest.

‘My heart it is racing, could he possibly be my…’ he was cut off with Ben calling his name.

“Rook…Rook? Rook!” Ben waved his hand and finally caught his attention.

“Oh yes I am sorry.”

“You don’t use contractions do you?” the human asked.

“In my culture such things would be considered bad language.” Ben nodded.

“I see, well this is a cultural exchange so good to know.” He led Rook to the hall. “I guess you can take my room and I’ll take the couch, least till those renovations come through.”

“Oh no Mr. Tennyson, I could not impose I will take the couch. It is the least I could do since you allowed me to stay with you.”

“Ok first of all call me Ben dude, and second you are my guest so you take the room.” He got some blankets from the hall closet and laid them out on the couch.

“Alright Ben-dude, but as your guest it would be rude of me to impose.” Rook’s stomach rumbled, he blushed and quickly shielded his stomach. “Ah forgive me Ben-dude I…”

“Rook relax your just hungry, not a big deal, and it’s Ben just Ben.” He went into the kitchen and began cooking something. Rook hung outside the door as the delicious smell of food reached his nose. He gulped and watched as Ben cooked up a nice meal, he had never smelled such things before. It made his mouth water. “And here we are Ben Tennyson’s famous meatball subs!” he presented the sandwich on the plate.

“Ohh, so this is a sandwich.” Ben had one of his own. “I had seen pictures but I had no idea it would smell so good.”

“Well there are all kinds of sandwiches, this is just my specialty.” He grabbed the sub and bit into it, sauce smearing all over his face. “Mmhhmm!”

Rook takes the sandwich and takes a bite, his reaction was priceless. His eyes widened, his lips curved in a smile, there was a little sparkle in his eyes as he tasted the deliciousness. He gobbled it down and got sauce all over his face. “Forgive me...” he looked down embarrassed.

“For what? Looks like you liked it.” he chuckled. He reached up with a napkin, and accidentally brushed his chin.

Rook let out a purr like moan. The two freeze, Ben pulling his hand away quickly as if being burned. “Sorry,” he rubbed the back of his head.

“No, I enjoyed it.” he says.

“I see,” Ben reached up and began scratching his chin. Rook closed his eyes and purred. The furry male shuddered, a few good scratches and he was putty in the boy's hands. “If you are okay with it, how about we share my bed?”

“Purrfect.” he moans. Ben laughed and stopped his ministrations.

“Great, now we have a plan.” Rook whined at the loss, but quickly steeled himself. “You wanna watch a movie, I got tons.”

“Sorry, I am a little tired.”

“We'll work on that confidence thing, but let me show you...well our room for now.” he hit his palm. “In fact how about a tour?” he dragged the alien up.

“It's not much but it's home. A tiny kitchen and dining room, a living room with connected to the dining room. A big screen tv, and full entertainment center.” he led him around. “Here is the bathroom, the hall closet, my studio/bedroom, now our bedroom.” The room by far was the biggest.

It had comics stacked here and there, he had a clothes hamper and dresser. He had a desk with several stacks of scripts on them. A door/window, that led out to the balcony.

“I'll get you some pajamas, and a fresh pair of clothes.” he went to the closet and got some extra blankets. “Make yourself at home, I'm gonna clean up the kitchen, I'll join ya in a bit.”

“Okay...” he says. Rook begins to strip down, normally a revonnahgander sleeps naked as a way of being one with nature. He read however that humans could be a tad prudish when it comes to nudity.

So he stood in his orange and white underwear. He was ripped, fit from training and working the fields. He had blue fur with black stripes and white fur along his abs.

Crawling into Ben's bed he was hit with the boy's scent. It was soothing, and arousing at the same time. Rook hugged his pillow and rolled around. He gave a contented purr. 'Ben really might be my…' he fell asleep.

Ben finished cleaning up and returned to his room. He saw Rook sleeping, giving off the cutest purrs. They were different from when he scratched his chin.

He turned the lamp on his desk on. Deciding to work on a few things. He read over a few scripts. 'Stupid, makes no sense, goes against continuity.' he put a few on the reject pile. 'Ahh this one is good, good, good, nicely written and keeps the story going.' he checked on a few things before putting it in an envelope to send to the studio.

Ben worked for a few hours, and Rook stirred. “Ben?” he blinked. He rubbed his eyes.

“Sorry did I wake you?” he put another script away.

“No no, what time is it?”

“It's late, let's get to bed.” Ben removed his shirt and Rook's jaw dropped. The boy was fit, maybe not as big as rook but he was still fit.

He was about to remove his pants, when he stopped. “Oh right, we sharing a bed. Probably won't be good to go as I usually sleep.”

“Usually sleep?” he tilted his head.

“Hehe,” he rubbed the back of his head. “Well I usually sleep naked, but that will probably make you uncomfortable.”

'Naked!' he blushed and fought a nosebleed. 'I want to see that, but if I get aroused…'

“I uh actually like to sleep naked to, but I wore some underwear to not freak you out.”

“Sigh,” Ben undid his pants and dropped them. Rook gulped seeing Ben's impressive bulge in his green and black boxers. “This is your first night here, let's both be comfortable.” He dropped his boxers and Rook drooled at the sight of Ben's long fat cock, topped with a thick nest of manly hair and a set of size able balls.

Rook gulped, his cock hardening in his underwear. “Now you.” Rook lowered his underwear and dropped it outside the bed.

Ben slid into the bed and the alien moaned. His cock was a hard and thick 8 inches, he didn't have a sheath, but he did have a nice set of big furry balls. His cock was blue with a purple tip.

He was trying to hide his arousal. 'He smells so good, he's so close.'

Ben sighed, putting his hands behind his head and exposing his pits. Rook groaned, the smell was so strong, but so damn good. He bites his lip and stifles a moan as he cums.

“Rook?”

“I'm fine!” he mentally cursed as he used contractions.

Ben got closer and the furry male could already feel his cock hardening again. “Tell me.”

“You see, on my planet, we find our mates by scent, the scent has a unique effect on my people. No one on my world effected me so, so I left my world to see if I can find my destined one. We have a word for that but it does not translate well the closest word in english is Darling.” he turns to look at Ben and reveals his erection. “I think you are my darling.”

Ben absorbs the information. “So my scent turns you on?” he caresses his hard penis.

“Ahhh,” he bucked his hips. The male's penis was so hot, getting hotter as Ben rubbed his slit. “Ben!”

“Let me answer some questions for you, yes I'm gay. You are one sexy alien, and I'm not opposed to sleeping with you.” he frowned. “But we can't have sex.”

“What?!” he gasped only to buck as Ben pumped him faster.

“I was reading a bit on the law. We can't have sex, if I take your virginity or you take mine, it'd be the same as us hurting each there. I'd be arrested, and you'd be sent back to your home planet.”

“Nooo!” Ben pulls him close, his scent made him crazy. He couldn't stop taking deep whiffs of his scent. “I...I gonna cum!”

Ben kissed him and Rook loses it, and he cums all over the teen, and his pumping hand. “Mmhhmm!” the kiss broke and Rook was in a daze, his vision blurred as he came down from his release.

He pulls his cum covered hand up and licks the semen off. The alien blushed, he felt extra cuddly. He nuzzled Ben's neck and wrapped his arms around him.

Ben rubs his back as Rook falls asleep. The blanket is pulled over them. 'Just my luck I get a cute male to live with me and it's against the law to pop his cherry. What have I gotten myself into.' he falls alseep, ignoring his own erection.

To be continued


End file.
